The underlands biggest fan
by Mr. Tuxedo
Summary: a 12-year-old boy named Ryan just finished the underland chronicles. That was one of the only things he liked in life besides his little "ability." so he goes off in a search to find hid favorite fictional characters. they eventually read their own books.
1. finding Gregor

****

Please no criticism because this is my second story so i dont want to know how bad i did. But i will take errors i made.

**

* * *

** Ryan just finished one of the only things he liked in life, the underland chronicles. He was just thinking about it. He was thinking about how he wanted Gregor's life so bad. He wanted to travel to the underland, meet people like Mareth, Howard, Luxa, Temp, Ares, Twitchtip and even Ripred. Then he got all of those thoughts out of his mind and went into the kitchen, but he didn't use his door. Lets just say Ryan has a special "ability." And that ability happend to be teleporting. He popped into the kitchen and found his mom making lunch.

Ryan are you sure you don't want a sandwitch? asked his mom. "no thanks mom" he said. His dad was at work so it was just him and his mom during the summer days in the suburban area of Yorkville. Ryan finally spoke up and said "bye mom, love you. im going for a walk." His mom didn't have to go everywhere with him now because of his "power." " Bye sweetie, be safe!" she called after him. Then he muttered to himself "lets go find out if they exist" and teleported to Central Park, New York.

Ryan thought to himself "wait, before crawling around in the sewers looking for a place that was in a book, i should probaby find out if the characters exsist first." So, in a low thundering noise, he was gone. He searched for the laundry room that was discribed in the book and he appeared in just the one he pictured. When he looked around and found an air duct with white mist comming out of it. When he saw it his heart skipped a beat. Then he looked closer and saw there was a scroll there, and with that he gasped so loudly he was pretty sure his mom could hear it back home. So he started getting excided and knocked on every door in the appartment. When he checked room 412 and the person who answered the door was his fictional hero, Gregor. He took a big whiff of air and the fainted.

When he woke up he was on a couch and he saw two girls watching T.V. One looked about three and the other looked about eight. "wait a second" he said, "lizzie? boots?" The little one said "how do you know my name?" Then Ryan said " OH MY GOD! " he jumped up and said "You're real!" then boots said "yes i am weal!" So he flashed over to the kitchen and Grace was making dinner. When she saw him do that she dropped a plate and screamed. So Ryan explaned everything to Grace and Gregor, lizzie and boots who happened to be in thre room. He explanied everything from his powers to his search to find them.

"wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight" said Gregor "you have teleportation powers, you read about us in a book and you want to go to the underland and meet everyone?" "Yup, pretty much" said Ryan " but i came here because first i am your BIGGEST fan and " he paused a moment "does your mom know?" "about what?" asked gregor. Then Ryan said " can i talk to you in private please?" he asked Gregor. S he followed Ryan to a corner where nobody elese was. "does your mom know about Gluxa?" asked Ryan. Then Gregor sad "about WHAT!" "ya know" continued Ryan "Gluxa. its what people on Fanfiction call you and luxa." "ok three things. one: no she dosen't know, two: people have made a mash-up name for us? and three: whats fanfiction?" Gregor explanied.

"ooooh...explanied Ryan "you don't know about fanfiction do you...hmmmm.." "ooh!" he said, and in a flash Ryan was back in his home in illinois. It seemed nobody was home so he grabbed his laptop and flashed back to New York. "well, im back!" Ryan said to Gregor and his family. so he showed Gregor and his family fanfiction and all the stories people wrote about them. "oh wait!" said Ryan "im getting off topic, Gregor there is a scroll down at the laundry room!" "i will go get it " said Ryan. So he teleported down, grabbed the scroll and popped back upstairs.

" wow..." said Gregor " you HAVE to teach me how to do that." "hey," Ryan started " you have a power of your own, you're a rager remember?" "true" he said " very true." "anyways" said Ryan "you have a scroll to read. Whan Gregor opened the scroll, it read

**Gregor the overlander,**

**we would like to invite you down to the underland for Howard and Nike's bonding celebration.**

**P.S luxa doesen't know you're coming (if you are) so try to surprise her.**

**Vikus**

"mom please can i go?" Gregor asked. "yeah please mom?" said Ryan. Gregor looked at him but moved on. Grace thought about it for a while and finally said "you can go only if he goes" pointing at me. Ryan smiled and turned to Gregor. "well, it looks like im going to the underland after all." "wait!" said lizzie "we want to go too." Then boots said "we go see mouse babies!" "alright you can come." said Gregor. "well," Ryan started " based on that the book says, Lizzie can't handle this." he turned to her. "I think i can handle it" she said. "great" said Ryan "lets go. Everybody hold hands or put your hands on your shoulders or whatever you do and close your eyes." Then they all appeared in Regalia.

* * *

**i hope you like it so far but i get off topic a little because i am out of practice but i hope it will get better.**


	2. In Regalia

**ok, here is chapter 2. But i am not going to do chapter 3 until I get at least 5 reviews. oh and sorry the last chapter was so short, because it was my first ACTUAL story so i will try to make this one longer.**

When they arrived in Ragalia, the first one to see them was Vikus. "Greetings overlander!" he said as he approached. "who is your frend?" "This is Ryan, he has an 'ability' he needs to show you." said Gregor. "And what might that be?" asked vikus. Then Ryan started jumping to places like the roofs of some buildings, around Vikus and just to show-off he went up to the ceiling of the underland and fell, and just before he hit the ground, he teleported directly in front of Vikus. "Well," said Vikus "he is quite talented indeed." "Overlander!" Gregor heard howards voice. " Thankyou for comming to watch my and Nike's bonding. and who might this be?" howard asked pointing at Ryan. "no," said Ryan " i am not showing anybody else. oh, and by the way i'm Ryan." "And what are you showing everyone?" asked Howard. " I'l show you when the time comes." said Ryan. "The celebration is in twenty minutes so you need to bathe and change into the proper outfit." said Vikus. Then Howard and Vikus walked off like they needed to be somewhere or something.

"well," said Ryan " Gregor, you can go first since you have someone 'special' to see." Gregor scowled at him but went to the bathrooms anyway. "well i am going to check out the place. later." said Ryan. Then he was gone. "lizzie, Boots go see Dulcet see if she needs help with the 'mouse babies'. ok?" said Gregor. Then he started walking towards the arena. When he got there he took a seat. He had five minutes left so he dicided to go see Luxa. He found her by the buffet table. And of course Ripred was there too. "aaaah, so the warrior returns" said Ripred. When he said thet Luxa turned around in confusion. Then when she saw Gregor she said "Gregor!" and ran and hugged him. "I have missed you so much." she said. "i've missed you too. so how has it been down here without me?" asked Gregor. "well besides you being gone and Howard and Nike bonding nothing has really happend." she said. "come on lovebirds, it is starting." said Ripred. They both blushed but they took their seats. Right as they sat down Ryan popped into the seat next to Gregor. When Luxa saw him she drew her sword.

"woa woa woa" said Ryan "its ok i am a frend of Gregors. And you must be queen Luxa." He shook her hand and they both sat back down on ethier sides of Gregor. Then Luxa said " how do you know my name? And how do you do that?" she asked. "for one" said Ryan " I know you because of this series I read called The Underland Chronicles.I know about everything that is going on about you two. even about you guys in the museum... before the war..." Gregor and Luxa both blushed. "and two, i was born with it but i did teach myself echolation." he could see Gregor getting a little jealous so Ryan said " but i am not a rager like Gregor though. Hey isn't that Lapblood? And why is she talking to Ripred? Wasn't he mean to her in the jungle?" he asked. "Yes" said Luxa " They have become very fond of each other since Gregor left" "Wait," said Gregor "I thought you said nothing much has happend since I left?" "well I didn't think it mattered much" said Luxa. Gregor was about to protest when Ryan said " ssssshh. it's starting."

When Howard and Nike walked up on the stage everyone cheered. They held eachother's hand/claw and Howard said:

**Nike the flier I bond to you.**

**Our life and death are one, we two.**

**In dark, in flame, in war, in strife**

**I save you as I save my life.**

Then Nike repeated:

**Howard the human I bond to you.**

**Our life and death are one, we two.**

**In dark, in flame, in strife**

**I save you as I save my life.**

When they were done everybody cheered and clapped loudly. Even Ryan and Ripred. When they all setled down everyone went to the buffet tables. When Ripred was reaching for a pice of shrimp, Ryan popped up next to him. "Hey!" said Ripred "Where did you come from!" he asked. "I'm Ryan"he said. "And you must be Ripred." "How do you know my name?" asked Ripred. "uugh." whined Ryan " I had to explain this to Luxa too; The reason I know you is because I read about you in a book called The Underland Chronicles." "Now Who would write a book about the underland?" asked Ripred. Then Ryan said "some author named Suzanne Collins." "oh, yeah" said Ripred "one more question. How did you just appear next to me like that?" he asked. " It is a natural-born talent." he said, then he showed Ripred what he showed Vikus. "wow, you're good" said Ripred. "we could use you on the military, if everyone were our enimies again." "Ok, that was wierd" thought Ryan " did Ripred just complement me? I guess Lapblood has gotten to his head.

Ryan went to find Gregor so he could tell him about what Ripred said to him. He figured they would be in Luxa's chambers since the whole "Gluxa" thing. When he got there he saw Gregor and Luxa talking with Howard and Nike. "well, i guess i was half right." Ryan thought to himself. He was about to tell everybody what happened when a brown bat flew in. "Greetings," said the bat " I am Achillies. I have a message for the overlander." Achillies handed a scroll to Gregor then he flew off. Ryan sat down next to Howard and Nike while Gregor read the scroll. It said:

**Dear Gregor,**

**Mrs. Cormaci is coming over for dinner so I would like you home whenever you get this.**

**love, mom**

"well guys, I guess i have to go home" said Gregor. "i'l get lizzie and Boots." Ryan whined. Then he was gone. "so that's what he didn't want to show me" said Howard. Then about a minute later Ryan came back with Lizzie and Boots. "Well guys, let's go." said Ryan. Gregor kissed Luxa good bye and Ryan, Lizzie and Boots waved to Howard and Nike. Then. they were in Gregor's appartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok. The whole "5 reviews" thing was a test to see how many people would read my story. :)**

When they arrived in Gregor's apartment, Grace ran up to them and hugged them. (even Ryan) " yes! Gregor, you came home without another life-threatening prophecy getting in the way!" Grace said happily. " And thank you for bringing him home safely." she said looking at Ryan."And while I'm thinking about it, Ryan would you like to stay for dinner?" "sure" he replied. "oh, and mom" Gregor asked "can I have a few frends from the underland come over too?" "and who might that be?" Grace asked. When she asked that question Ryan instantly read his mind. "umm... Luxa..and mabey Ripred." "I knew it" Ryan thought to himself. "well Luxa yes but I don't think Ripred can come unless Mrs. Cormaci brings extra food." said Grace. "yes!" said Gregor "thanks mom! I will go ask Mrs. Cormaci for som extra food." he said. About a minute later, Gregor came back saying that Mrs. Cormaci would bring more food.

"well, I guess I better go get them." said Ryan. Then he went back down to the underland. A couple of minutes Ryan was back with Luxa, Ripred and a bloody arm. "Luxa!" Gregor said as he ran over and hugged her, then he noticed Ryan's arm. "Ryan what happened?" he asked. "well, your frend Ripred here clawed my arm when I asked him if he wanted to come." said Ryan. "Well you scared me o.k?" argued Ripred. "It will heal. oh yeah I have something to show you guys." said Ryan. Then he went back to his house and grabbed the boxed set of 'The Underland Chronicles' and went back to Gregor's apartment. "o.k I got it." said Ryan. "so these are the books you've read about us in." Luxa said."It looks like we have about an hour before the meat loaf is done so how about we read those books of yours Ryan." said Grace. So they all sat on the couches. Luxa, Gregor and Ryan on one, Ripred and lizzie on the floor and Boots, Grace, and Gregor's dad (who must have just woken up from a nap and got filled in by Grace) on the other one. "so let's read the first one." said Ryan. "It's called Gregor The Overlander." he said. Then he started to read.

**Gregor had pressed his forehead against the screen for so long, he could feel a pattern of tiny checks above his eyebrows. He ran his fingers over the bumps and resisted the impulse to let out a primal caveman scream.**

"why would you want to scream?" said Luxa

"you will see." Gregor said

**It was building up in his chest, that long guttural howl reserved for real emergencies- like when you ran into a saber-toothed tiger without your club, or when**

"what is a saber-thoothed tiger?" Luxa asked.

"it is an animal that lived in the Ice Age and it had really big front teeth." answered Ryan

"and the Ice Age is a time where everything is covered in ice." Gregor added.

**your fire went out during the Ice Age. He even went so far as to open his mouth and take a deep breath before he banged his head back into the screen with a quiet sound of frustration. "Ergh" What was the point anyway? It wouldn't change one thing. Not the heat, not the boredom, not the endless space of summer laid out before him.**

Grace felt really bad for her son. When she was about to say something, there was a knocking at the door. Ripred ducked behind the couch so no one could see him. When Gregor answered the door, Mrs. Cormaci walked in ans said "I have food." Ripred got up and said "oh, so you're the nice lady that makes the cookies." "indeed I am... Ripred is it?" "Yeah, we are reading a seires called The Underland Chronicles That Ryan brought over. He waved to Mrs. Cormaci. It is basically about Gregor's life. said Grace. Mrs. Cormaci pulled up a chair and joined the group. Then Ryan continued to read.

**He considered waking up Boots, his two-year-old sister,**

"That's me!" Boots said

"you have better let her sleep mister" Grace said to Gregor.

**just for a little distraction, but he let her sleep.**

you could hear Grace give a sigh of relief.

**At least she was cool in the air-conditioned bedroom she shared with their seven-year-old sister, Lizzie, and their grandma.**

Just when Ryan was about to say the next sentence, the timer in the oven went off. "the meat-loaf is ready." said Grace. Then they all sat down and ate. They didn't have enough chairs, so Ryan and Luxa had to get extra chairs from the closet, and Ripred had to stand since a 600 pound rat would break the chairs, and he would be too tall to reach his food. They all started to talk about the underland when they were eating. They asked Ryan some questions that other people don't know. When they were finished eating, they all started to walk back to the family room when there was another knocking at the door. Ryan ordered Ripred to hide again while Gregor answered the door. When he opened it, he said "Hazard? Lapblood?" When he said that Ripred and Luxa both sprang to their feet. You could tell this was going to be an awkward moment for Ripred. "what are you doing here" Gregor asked. "well, we heard that Luxa and Ripred were coming so we dicided to pay a visit." Lapblood said.

Gregor filled them in on the whole "Ryan" situation and they took a seat next to Ripred and Lizzie. When Lapblood sat down next to Ripred he got a little uneasy. But they continued to read.

**It was the only air-conditioned room in the apartment. On really hot nights, Gregor and his mother could spread quilts on the floor to sleep, but with sive in the room it wasn't cool, just lukewarm.**

"Oh, boo hoo" said Ripred "the great warrior got hot."

"shut up Ripred" he said.

**Gregor got an ice cube from the freezer and rubbed it on his face. He stared out at the courtyard where a stray dog sniffed around an overflowing trash can. The dog set his paws on the rim, tipping the can and sending garbage across the sidewalk. Gregor caught a glimpse of a couple of shadowy shapes scurrying along the wall and grimaced. Rats. He never got used to them.**

"well you're used to them now, huh." said Ripred.

**Otherwise, the courtyard was deserted. Usually it was full of kids playing ball, jumping rope, or swing around the creaky jungle gym.**

Luxa thought of the jungle in the underland. "why would they play on something so dangerous?" she asked.

Then Gregor said "It is not really a jungle, it it just a bunch of poles that kids like to climb on." he said

**But this morning, the bus had left for camp, and every kid between the ages of four and fourteen had been on it. Except one.**

"what is camp?" Hazard asked.

"it is a place where overlanders go during the summer to do camp activities, like try to feel what it is like living outdoors with other people." said Lizzie

**"I'm sorry, baby, you can't go," his mother had told him a few weeks ago. And she really had been sorry, too, he could tell by the look on her face. "Someone has to watch boots while i'm at work and we both know your grandma can't handle it anymore" Of course he knew it. For the last year his grandma had been slipping in and out of reality. One minute she was clear as a bell and the next she was calling him Simon. Who was Simon? He had no idea.**

Everyone shrugged. Then he saw Ripred smile."Great, now he is going to be calling me Simon." Gregor thought

**It would have been different a few years ago. His mom only worked part-time then, and his dad, who'd taught high school science, was off summers. He'd have taken care of Boots. But since his dad disappeared one night, Gregor's role in the family had changed. He was the oldest, so he'd picked up alot of the slack. Looking after his sisters was a big part of it. So all Gregor said was, "That's okay, Mom. Camp's for kids, anyway." He'd shrugged to show, at eleven, he was past caring about things like camp. But somehow it had made her look sadder. "Do you want Lizzie to stay home with you? Give you some company? she'd asked. A look of panic crossed Lizzie's face at this suggestion. She probably would have burst into tears if Gregor hadn't refused that offer. "Nah, let her go. I'll be fine with Boots."**

Lizzie looked mad at Gregor sor saying she'd cry in front of Hazard.

**So, here he was. Not fine. Not fine spending the whole summer cooped up with a two year old and his grandma who thought he was someone named- "Simon!" he heard his grandma call from the bedroom. Gregor shook his head but he couldn't help but smile a little. "Coming grandma!" he called back, and crunched down the rest of his ice cube.**


	4. Asking the question

**Okay, I am getting kinda bored with this story so I have two options. One: keep writing this story. Or two: write a sequel to this after they already read there own books. So... PLEASE CHOOSE! (by the way I think thye sequel will be ALOT better than this one.) The sequel will be about when- THIS IS TOP SECRET. VOTE FOR THE SEQUEL TO FIND OUT.**


End file.
